Junior World Music Festival 1
|row16 = |voting_system = |next = |winning_song = TBA 2016|semi-final_1 = |semi-final_2 = |name = Junior World Music Festival|year = 1|theme = #Think Different !|logo = JWMF_-01_Logo.png |size =350px |semi2 = |semi1 = |presenters = Maria Menounos|host = ERT|entries = 17|debut = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from rest of the world.|winner = TBA 2016|nex = |opening ='Final' : The Winner of WMF #1 will perform the winning song. |semifinal1 = |semifinal2 = |second = TBA 2016|map year = JWMF 01|image = |col1 = |tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer|col2 = |tag2 = Confirmed countries|tag3 = Past participants that did not participate|col4 = |tag4 = Countries Left to Confirm|nex2 = 2|col3 = |Purple2 = |Green = Y|Purple = |Yellow = |Blue = |Green2 = Participating countries|Red = |Red2 = |interval = Final : The Winner of JWMF #1 will perform the winning song.}} Junior World Music Festival 1, often referred as JWMF 1, was the debut edition of the Junior Wrorld Music Festival. The edition was held in Thessaloniki,Greece as it was the host's country. Hellenic Broadcasting Corporation (ERT) chose the Toumba Stadium. Zeta Makripoulia was selected as the presenter of the event. Thirty-one countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the World Broadcasting Union. The winner of the edition was TBA with the song "TBA" performed by TBA, which scored TBA points, TBA points over the runner-up,TBA. The top 6 also included the big 1 member, Greece. TBA finished on the fifth place. Location :For further information see Thessaloniki Thessaloniki is Greece's second major economic, industrial, commercial and political centre, and a major transportation hub for the rest of southeastern Europe; [[wikipedia:Port of Thessaloniki|its commercial port]] is also of great importance for Greece and the southeastern European hinterland. The city is renowned for its festivals, events and vibrant cultural life in general,and is considered to be Greece's cultural capital.Events such as the [[wikipedia:Thessaloniki International Fair|Thessaloniki International Trade Fair]] and the [[wikipedia:'''Thessaloniki International Film Festival|Thessaloniki International Film Festival]] are held annually, while the city also hosts the largest bi-annual meeting of the [[wikipedia:Greek diaspora|Greek diaspora]].Thessaloniki was the 2014 European Youth Capital. The city of Thessaloniki was founded in 315 BC by Cassander of Macedon. An important metropolis by the Roman period, Thessaloniki was the second largest and wealthiest city of the Byzantine Empire. It was conquered by the Ottomans in 1430, and passed from the Ottoman Empire to modern Greece on 8 November 1912. Thessaloniki is home to numerous notable Byzantine monuments, including the Paleochristian and Byzantine monuments of Thessaloniki, a UNESCO World Heritage Site, as well as several Roman, Ottoman and Sephardic Jewish structures. The city's main university,Aristotle University, is the largest in Greece and the Balkans. Thessaloniki is a popular tourist destination inGreece. For 2013, National Geographic Magazine included Thessaloniki in its top tourist destinations worldwide,while in 2014''Financial Times'' FDI magazine (Foreign Direct Investments) declared Thessaloniki as the best mid-sized European city of the future for human capital and lifestyle.Among street photographers, the center of Thessaloniki is also considered the most popular destination forstreet photography in Greece. '''Key }} Host venue Participants Final 17 Countries '''are participating in the final, with all fourteen participating countries eligible to vote. Voting Grid Final Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final: 12 points Other awards '''Press Vote Organisation Générale des Amateurs de Junior World (more commonly known as OGAWJ) is an international organisation that was founded in 2016 in Thessaloniki,Greece by mrgiorgos2016.The organisation consists of a network of over 17 World Music Festival fan clubs across the World, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profitcompany. In what has become an annual tradition for the OGAW fan clubs, a voting poll runs prior to the main World Music Festival allowing members from over 17 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the 2016 festival. The 2016 OGAWJ Poll began on Octomber 2016 and finished on Octomber 2016. The table below shows the top 6 results. External links * OGAJW 1 * Forum * World Music Festival 1 Category:Editions